2014.06.02 - A Freed Bird and a Spider-Man
Sophie Cuckoo... or rather Sophie Frost as her and official retroactive adoption papers stated had gone through a lot as of late. The most interesting of which... she was currently not connected to her sisters in any way of form. The last she knew today was Phoebe-Esme-Celeste connecting as the Three-in-One, Irma and herself had their own personal things to do. And this was the one she wanted to do. She had just gotten out of the hair salon, had her nails done, waxing, purchased a whole knew wardrobe for herself that looked nothing like the shared style of her sisters and now here she was on the roof of One Court Square in Queens. The meager telepathic might she had when she was just Sophie had been enough to make sure the roof was clear of onlookers, she wanted a private party for this. She reached out with her mind, and blanketed Queens with a single thought... one that many already thing |"One Court Square is beautiful, especially the roof and..."| And |"o/, Living on the Edge/ Fighting Crimes/ Spinning Webs/ Swinging From the Highest Ledge/ He can Leap above our heads/ Spectacular/ Spectacular Spider-Man"| A Song that has just now become stuck in the minds of many of the residents of Queens. It wouldn't be an average day for Spider-Man if something weird didn't just happen. Or does that make it average at this point? Something to consider later as Peter was making his way through foot traffic as they all seem to be humming or singing along to a song about him. Or maybe one of the other spiders? He ducked into an unoccupied alleyway and switched into his Spidey-duds before swinging away to the building. No Spidey sense was going off but perhaps..Peter sense. When spotting the culprit he smirked underneath his mask as he landed on the edge of the building, crouching, "If that song catches on, I owe you one. In fact, hey let's swing by Jonah's office like five times with that!" Only the face would be familiar really. The rest of Sophie was a completely different. Her long blonde hair was gone, replaced by a short pixie cut that had been dyed an auburn red. She wore a short white dress that was barely street legal and a white garter that held up a pair of white lacy stocking and a pair of white suicide heeled shoes. "My telepathy's not what it used to be," she said with a smirk at the Spider-Man, "That's why I'm up here calling you rather than just finding your mind and tapping you on the back." Wow legs. Suddenly Spider-Man was really thankful he didn't make his goggles clear. He stood and paced back and forth on the edge, as he tossed aside her backback. Spider-Man chuckled softly, "I'm pretty sure I awkwardly gave you my card after breakfast. But hey, I'm totally forgettable." Legs. Focus Parker. He jumped off the edge and gave her a thumbs up, "I like the new hair by the way. And the outfit. But it's very windy...your update from Captain Obvious." Sophie smirked and chuckled, "The wind that could kick this tight thing up, deserves to be able to do it.Besides maybe I want you to see the show?" Ah there is the other odd thing, she's using singular pronouns now, "And besides, if I didn't want you looking at my legs, I'd have worn pants. I do own those after all." She walked over to Spider-Man and said, " If I wanted to just call you up, I could have. It's more fun this way. Also my limited telepathy also makes sure that this roof stays nice and private so that I can talk to my lovely Peter Parker." Spider-Man held a finger over his mouth, "Shh! Sh. Sh." He looked about, to make sure no one was nearby. She even unplugged the security camera. Huh, someone might notice that soon. Odd things were piling up. His lenses quirked just so as he rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to get a sense of this. "Is...everything okay? And /please/ don't say some alien goop came into your life and ruined things." Half joking. Sophie lowered her head and shook it slightly looking at him with hooded eyes and a bit lip, "No one is going to notice the camera, They think their looking at same nothing they always do. I'm not an amateur. I've had eighteen years to perfect even the weakest forms of telepathy. I'm not what me and my sisters are, but I'm still good." Then the question is asked, she tries to hide the pain in her eyes but apparently hiding emotions isn't something she's good at, "No, I didn't become Venom or anything like that. I... we... my sisters and I." She trailed off. Please page Roberto Da Costa if interested. May 20 20:50:49 2014 "Hey." He stepped forward as his shoulders slumped. If there is one weakness to Peter Parker it was women looking like they were bursting into tears (and Aunt May discovered this tactic at some point in the past, and MIGHT have exploited it from time to time). He reached out to touch her gently on the arm, "I don't have any siblings, well-" A flash of Scarlet Spider appears as he continues, "No. I don't but you can talk to me. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!" He perched up against a nearby short wall, and sat like he was in a chair, "Problem solver. Less good at family things but I try...darn it!" Sophie's eyes started to well with tears and said, "Honestly, Peter, we are so much what you hate so much. We are clones, Peter. Me and my sisters. We are clones of someone else." A small sob and she wiped a tear away, she would NOT let her make-up be smeared, she was a Frost DAMMIT! "We... I figure you'd have figured that out by now. You are a genius after all. Monozygotic quintuplets are a homo sapiens impossibility. We'd miscarry no matter what. We are clones of... someone. Not perfect genetic copies, we are reproductive clones with genetic engineering done to us to make our unique abilities possible." The tears were streaming now, the mascara running, she turned her face away from Spider-Man, "And we tried to kill ourselves and have our bodies incinerated... because 'It's not going to stop.' She sobbed again as she used Peter's own thoughts about his own clone against him. "Hey, hey-hey-hey." As Peter slid into his nervous motormouthing. It was a common go-to. And the idea of 5 identical sisters always did strike him as odd. At first equated it with weird mutant nonsense, but even that didn't quite work. He was about to take her into a much-needed hug when he realized his mind was read. His secret was already out, but his paranoia in the safety of his loved ones always affected him. His voice lowered, "I can't exactly understand what you're going through, but I can sympathize. But." He looked up to the camera, grabbed the girl and darted around a corner from out of view then slid off his mask. His hair remained very spikey even after being under a mask. He spoke softly, "Please, don't read my mind. I like you Sophie. And I want to help, but please." He smiled in his lopsided way and brushed aside her mascara smear, "From everything I understand, being a clone is a tough deal. But you have to carve out what's /you/. No one is defined by their genetics. It's only the building blocks." |"I can't help but read your mind, My... um... Peter. Telepathy is my first language. English. Not as much."| Sophie said trying to grin through all the pain, and all the reasons she summoned Spider-Man here. She breathed heavy and asked, "You don't like clones, you think they'll be used against you. And you are right. For every clone you've got on your side, there are at least two that aren't. Take it..." Her tears were forming again, "From someone who knows." "She moves away from the Spider and says, "I'm sorry, I'm only bringing you pain and misery when you want validation." She wipes a few tears from her face and says, "So I'll validate: Peter, you are the hero this world needs, and not the one it deserves. Not the one I deserve either. But thank you for the pretending. It helped me." "Hey now assuming things is not nice. You know what it says about you and me." As she moved to look away he jumped forward to be in between her and the dazzling NY skyline. He held up a finger to interrupt, "I don't need confirmation on the things that keep me up at night. They are all 'what ifs' and there could be hundreds, thousands even!" He placed both hands on the top of his head as he looked at the skyline and contemplated things for a moment too, "I don't pretend, only when I'm trying to not act scared in front of some..guy hurting innocent people. I get scared a lot, so I make these really awful /awful/ jokes. But everything I do, I do for all New Yorkers. All the foul mouthed, under-tipping, and good but only deep down new Yorkers. That's Spider-Man." He turned again and poked once gently at Sophie's chest, at the heart, "Spidey and Petey? Both will help you? So no more assuming. You're banned from assuming." Sophie looked at Peter Parker, not the Spider-Man. The Spider-Man she could rely on for saving herself from a mugging or a murder or a rape. Peter Parker... she could rely on him for everything, ever. She tried to wipe away her tears away as Spidey had other things to do, "Tell you what... Spidey. I see you in your bedroom tonight. I want to talk about this more."z "Go save the world, my problems can be solved later," Sophie said with a smile His jaw dropped, "My bedroom? You know where I live? Of course you know where I live." He looked her over and smirked, rubbing at the back of his neck. Before Peter spoke he looked to the side, "Knew you were trouble. But I remember my Uncle Bed told me once before I knew how to talk to girls (not that I really do now), girls are trouble. But your Aunt May was trouble. So sometimes it works out." He walked backwards, "Okay Sophie, my roof 4 hours unless apocalypse. It can happen." He fell free fall into the streets as he slid his mask back on and started swinging through the city. Sophie tried to smile as the tears still ran down her face, "Of course, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." Her smile faded and she added to it, just as she had for the Spider, "And little happiness." She didn't watch as Peter left her. She knew where he lived, and she wouldn't let herself call out to him. She needed him as a rock, he was such a rock. And yet she would be denied it all. She only had her sisters to fall back on. And their new mother, Emma Frost. As she looked at Peter leaving her she smirked again, "Goodnight, my Prince. You can save me from everything else later." Sophie walked away from her Spider-Man and hid under the security cam as she was ready to plug it in. She had one thought that accidently projected to Spider-Man |"But I need you."| Category:Log